You
by WonderPickle
Summary: Gwen and Kevin talk after a rough battle. Gwevin one-shot, major fluff.


**haha this story sucks but i don't even care. i just need gwevin in my life.**

 **hope you can enjoy despite the poor writing on this one!**

* * *

Ben stretched his arms out wide, yawning in the process. "Now that the Forever Knights are taken care of, I'm going back to bed."

"You sure you should be driving, Tennyson?" Kevin questioned, his gaze flicking between the younger boy and his car.

The changeling rubbed his eyes. "I'm tired, not _intoxicated_. Besides, I'm a great driver!"

Kevin scoffed. "Yeah, okay."

"Hey!" The Osmosian snickered at his response, but after a roll of his eyes, Ben decided against arguing. "Ugh, whatever. I'm going home. _Goodnight_ , guys."

Without any further words, he ducked into the driver's seat of his car, proceeding to drive off and out of sight.

Turning towards his girlfriend after Ben had departed, Kevin began, "We should go, too. Gotta get you ho-"

Gwen abruptly cut him off before he could finish his statement. Quickly stretching on her toes, she suddenly crashed her lips onto his.

Kevin, wide eyed at first, leaned into it after getting over his initial surprise. Shifting his arms to stretch behind her back, he intertwined his fingers into her red locks, pulling her head as close to his face as possible. She did the same, her touch also drawn to the soft strands of hair.

But, the kiss did not proceed much further. After a few seconds, they simultaneously broke apart, both the slightest bit breathless.

"What was that for?" he asked, voice slightly hoarse.

Her eyes flicked to the ground, slowly interweaving her arms across her chest. "You scared me today."

"I-what?"

She hesitated. "I-" she said, then immediately corrected herself, " _we_...almost lost you today."

"Gwen, that was nothin'. I've handled much worse."

Her lips forged into a small frown. "Kevin, those Forever Knights were about to kill you."

He chuckled. "Like we haven't come face to face with death before."

" _Not_ what I'm getting at."

Pausing for a moment, he slowly smirked at her. "You really think Forever Knights could've taken me out?"

"I...it was a risky situation. I wasn't sure if you were going to wake back up..."

"I always come back to you, don't I?"

After opening her mouth to reply, she instead paused, silence emerging before her response did. "You're right. Forget I brought it up." Her tone dropped slightly, not retaining any of the emotion she had possessed merely seconds ago.

She turned to slip into the passenger sleep of his vehicle, but he lightly grabbed her wrist to prevent her from moving. "You don't seem like you're going to forget it."

"It's not a big deal," she replied, averting his gaze.

"Yeah," Kevin deadpanned, "you sound very convincing."

The Anodite looked like she desired to repress the frown brushing against her lips, but it still made an appearance nonetheless.

His arm snaked up into her bicep after noticing the change in her facial expression, attempting a comforting gesture. "Gwen. I'm serious. What's wrong, baby?"

Accompanied by a sigh, she lifted her gaze to peer up at him from underneath her lashes.

 _Baby_ always had a special effect on her, and they both knew it. She couldn't resist.

"I just…"

"What?"

A huge rush of air departed from her lungs, her shoulders slowly shrinking. Gwen turned, moving her body to sit on the hood of his car. Kevin followed in close suit, his actions the same as hers.

Momentarily, she faltered. But once glimpsing at his concerned stare, she murmured, "I'm afraid."

"Of what?" he questioned with a scoff, "You're a crazy powerful energy being made of manna, complete with a sexy, seductive, human body and everything. People should be afraid of you, not the other way around."

At his attempt at reassuring statement, Gwen smiled under her breath, although it didn't remain long. "I'm afraid of losing you, Kevin."

Inhaling, he replied, "I can kick some serious butt, Gwen. No need to worry about me."

"I know you can," she breathed, "It's just today..."

"What made today any different than our usual Forever Knight pounding activities?"

The redhead shrugged, focus remaining at the ground instead of her boyfriend. "Honestly? I don't know."

Kevin grinned, proceeding to reach his arm out and wrap it around her shoulders. "It's sweet that you're concerned about me, baby."

She replied whilst he pressed a long lasting kiss onto her temple. "I think it's just the abundance of aliens we've been facing lately. It's been getting more and more dangerous."

"Isn't dangerous in the job description?"

Gwen smiled, but still gave him a sideways glare. Instead of answering his question, joking as it may have been, she leaned back onto the hood of the car. Of course, he did the same, grip still firm around her frame. She snuggled closer into him while they settled comfortably against the windshield, bodies closely pressed together. With his free hand, Kevin interlaced their fingers, giving her a comforting squeeze.

"I think about that stuff, too, sometimes," the Osmosian told her.

"You do?"

"How could I not?"

Shaking her head slightly against his chest, she said, "I think it comes with Plumbers work. We'll never not worry."

"I don't mind you worrying about me so much."

"I'm sure."

A pause.

"Gwen?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I'm, uh, I'm not so good with-"

"Emotions?" she questioned sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes, glad to see her playful remark despite how upset she seemed to have just been. "More like tryin' to make you feel better."

Shifting, she pushed herself even more towards him. As she did so, their faces suddenly became in close enough proximity for the pair to feel one another's breaths brushing against their skin. "I think you're doing a pretty good job."

Kevin's lips tugged upwards, his hand reaching out to cup the side of her face as a response. He planted a tender kiss against her forehead, but when beginning to lean away, she pulled him back to her for a lip-lock.

"You've sure been doing a lot of kissin' tonight," he mumbled.

Pressing herself closer towards him, she shrugged. Aligning her gorgeously plump lips with his, it simply displayed the reply she would have given him if she had talked.

His hands splayed across her face, lightly tracing her cheekbones, nose, and jawline. Her fingers, rather, danced across the muscles practically bulging out from the obscurity of his shirt.

"Promise me you'll never leave?" she whispered, most of her voice lost in the void of his mouth.

He chuckled. "I'd never leave you, Gwen. Don't you know that?"


End file.
